Relación:Quinn y Rachel
La relación entre Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry, comúnmente conocida como Faberry '''y algunas veces como '''Quinchel '''o '''Quachel, fue una vez antagónica, pero actualmente, es una de las más reconocidas y cercanas relaciones entre Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry. Comienzan parcialmente una amistad en parte de la segunda temporada y crece en la tercera temporada. En la primera temporada, su relación se basaba en el odio y desafíos debido a que Quinn y Rachel iban a por Finn. En la segunda temporada, Quinn y Rachel aligeran la tensión, pero luego, ambas vuelven a ir otra vez por Finn. Es más, en Prom Queen, tienen una escena dramática donde Quinn abofetea a Rachel, pero le quitan importancia mientras Rachel la consuela y charlan brevemente. Por la tercera temporada, en Hold On To Sixteen, Rachel y Quinn ya son amigas, y luego gracias al tiempo, cerca de la graduación, son mucho más cercanas. Especialmente cuando Quinn está en camino a la boda de Rachel y Finn, en On My Way mientras se enviaban mensajes de texto por celular, Quinn se ve involucrada en un accidente automovilístico, dejándola en silla de ruedas por un período de tiempo. Rachel siente que es su culpa, pero Quinn la consuela diciéndole que no lo es. Al final de la tercera temporada, ambas se gradúan, y Quinn le entrega a Rachel un ticket a New Haven, y ella además, se compró uno a New York, de manera que puedan visitarse de vez en cuando. Información General Al comienzo de la serie, Rachel y Quinn representan el total enfrentamiento de mundos; Quinn es malvada y estereotípicamente la porrista popular, mientras Rachel es una impopular, talentosa cantante que se auto considera una diva. Incluso antes del club Glee, se ven que han discutido y Quinn frecuentemente se burla de Rachel, pero cuando Rachel se interesa en el novio de Quinn, Finn Hudson, las cosas se vuelven peor cuando este se ve notablemente interesado en Rachel. Muestran una pequeña y ligera amistad cuando Rachel le habla a Quinn en Vitamin D, donde Rachel le pide a Quinn que vuelva a los ensayos de Glee y que tiene una buena voz. Quinn además, confiesa que fue la que dibujó imágenes pornográficas de Rachel en el baño. Rachel y Finn se van interesando el uno por el otro paulatinamente (incluso se besan dos veces) hasta que Quinn le revela a Finn que está embarazada. Quinn afirma que el bebé es de Finn, aunque ni siquiera tuvieron sexo. Secretamente, el bebé es de Puck, quien comienza a enamorarse de Quinn. En el episodio Sectionals, Rachel está curiosa sobre como cuando Quinn se cayó en el ensayo del club Glee, ambos, Finn y Puck, se apresuraron en ayudarla. Rachel fue la que le dijo a Finn que el bebé de Quinn no era suyo, sino de Puck, lo que lo lleva a romper con ella. A pesar de esto Quinn no se enoja con Rachel Desde entonces, pareciera que se ignorasen, pero en Britney/Brittany, Rachel (quién ahora está saliendo con Finn) quien está insegura acerca de los sentimientos de Finn hacia ella, envía a Quinn a comprobar si Finn aún tiene sentimientos por ella. En The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, Quinn y Finn se besan. Como resultado, ambos comienzan a salir otra vez, pero él termina con ella en Funeral, por tener sentimientos mucho más fuertes por Rachel. Este parece ser el punto de conflicto entre ambas chicas, sin embargo; en The Purple Piano Project, Quinn (con una imagen de chica mala) no se ve enojada con Rachel de ninguna forma mientras esta intenta convencer a Quinn de regresar a Glee. Cuando Quinn escoge volver a la normalidad (incluso si en secreto sólo lo hizo para obtener la custodia de Beth), se ven que se lleva bien con Rachel. Quinn ofrece a Rachel amablemente consejos en The First Time, junto a las demás chicas del club Glee. En Hold On To Sixteen, Rachel persuade a Quinn para que desista de su plan de tener a Beth de regreso. Cuando Quinn le agradece a Rachel por eso, se reconocen a la otra como “algo así como amigas”. En Michael, se ve que se han vuelto mucho más cercanas, siendo Quinn la primera a la que Rachel le cuenta sobre la proposición de Finn, y Rachel ser la primera en saber del ingreso de Quinn en Yale. Para entonces, en Goodbye, ambas son mejores amigas, prometiendo visitarse luego de la graduación e incluso comprando pases de tren especialmente para este fin. Historia por episodios Primera Temporada Pilot Durante Pilot, mientras Rachel audiciona para New Directions cantando On My Own, también se muestra que ha subido un vídeo cantando esa canción a su propio MySpace, del cual las Cheerios se están riendo y Quinn escribe crueles comentarios en el. Rachel se ve disgustada, perpleja y molesta cuando descubre que Quinn está saliendo con el chico que le gusta, Finn. Mas tarde, cuando Rachel intenta convencer a Finn de regresar a New Directions, Quinn llega y llama a Rachel "RuPaul" a modo de burla y le pregunta a Finn el por qué le hablaba, a lo que Rachel responde que van juntos en una clase, entonces Quinn dice que lo verá luego y se aleje. Al final, Quinn ve junto a Sue y Santana a Rachel y a New Directions cantando Don't Stop Believin'. thumb En la versión sin cortes de este episodio, Quinn, junto a Santana, molestan a Rachel diciendo sarcásticamente "¿Preparándote para el baile travesti, Rachel?” en el baño de la escuela. Showmance thumb|left|Quinn discutiendo con Rachel. En Acafellas, Quinn mira a Rachel escuchando una conversación entre ella y Finn y la confronta enojada, llamándola despectivamente “Manos de Hombre” y diciéndole que se mantenga alejada de Finn debido a que está celosa (o quizás se siente amenazada) por la cercanía y la cantidad de tiempo que ella y Finn están teniendo. Tal vez es porque Finn se siente atraido hacia Rachel en ese momento. Rachel se ríe de sus acusaciones y dice que no necesita quitarle a su novio porque tiene muchos pretendiente y también le dice: “Cada día, el estatus social de Glee sube y el tuyo está bajando. Acéptalo.” Esto hacer que Quinn se muestre preocupada hasta que Rachel recibe granizados de Puck y un estudiante desconocido. Quinn se ríe cruelmente de ella. Durante la interpretación de Push It, cuando Rachel y Finn bailan juntos, Quinn se ve molesta. Esto muestra aún más celos por parte de Quinn a Rachel. Para tener un ojo encima de él y Rachel, Quinn ingresa al club Glee. Al descubrir que Quinn es parte de New Directions (junto a Santana y Brittany), Rachel se enfada, mucho más luego de saber que Quinn ha sido premiada con su solo. Esto la lleva a cantar Take a Bow para expresar sus sentimientos al respecto. Acafellas thumb|Quinn y Santana convenciendo a Rachel de contratar a Dakota. En Acafellas, Quinn y Santana manipulan a Rachel para que insulte/moleste al Sr. Schuester y luego contraten a Dakota Stanley, parte del plan malvado de Sue para destruir el club Glee. Mas tarde, Quinn y Rachel junto a las demás chicas de New Directions y Kurt van en busca de Dakota. Preggers En Preggers, Quinn rueda los ojos con cansancio cuando Rachel exige cantar un solo de West Side Story . The Rhodes Not Taken En The Rhodes Not Taken, Rachel se entera por parte de Kurt y Mercedes que Quinn esta embarazada y el padre es Finn. Mas tarde, Quinn le recuerda a Rachel que no se sabe la coreografía de la canción, así que mejor no entrara a la presentación en lugar de April Rhodes. Vitamin D En Vitamin D, Rachel parece ser la única preocupada por Quinn al no aparecer en los ensayos y que no se ríe por un antipático comentario acerca de Quinn ganando peso (por el embarazo). thumb|left|Quinn hablando con Rachel. Debido a esto, Rachel busca a Quinn y le pregunta el por que no ha ido a los ensayos del Glee Club, a lo que Quinn le responde que esta muy ocupada ya que es animadora,es popular y tiene amigos, a lo que Rachel le dice que en algún momento su uniforme de animadora no le quedara y todos la rechazaran, pero que el Glee Club siempre la estará apoyando, Rachel también le dice que todos esperan que sean enemigas pero ella le dice que no al odia, thumb|Rachel le dice a Quinn que no la odia.Quinn le dice que no sabe como se siente a lo que Rachel le responde que si cree que no hablan mal de ella o hacen dibujos pornográficos de ella en al baño, a lo que Quinn le dice que en realidad esa fue ella. Rachel le dice que no importa porque la necesitan ya que cree que tiene una hermosa voz y que es una gran cantante, Quinn le dice que ella la odiaría en lugar de ayudarla, a lo que Rachel le dice que lo sabe pero que también sabe que la necesitara cuando todos se enteren del embarazo. En el ensayo de las chicas, Quinn le pregunta si en verdad los chicos fueron tan buenos en su presentación, a lo que Rachel le dice que si. Mas tarde, antes de que las chicas interpretaran Halo/Walking on Sunshine, se ve a Quinn viendo como Rachel hablaba mucho. Throwdown En Throwdown, Rachel le da a Jacob su ropa interior para que no revelara el embarazo de Quinn, aunque no lo hace por Quinn, sino por Finn. Mas tarde, Sue divide a New Directions en dos grupos, por lo que Rachel y Quinn, junto con Puck, Finn y Brittany, quedan juntos en el grupo de Will. Después de que Finn le dice a Quinn que le gustaría que fuera mas como Rachel ya que ella se preocupa por sus sentimientos, Quinn le dice que espera que no la engañe con Rachel. thumb|left|Quinn y Rachel durante "Keep Holding On". Más tarde, Quinn se frustra y pone celosa cuando Rachel canta a dueto con Finn No Air, provocando que corte la canción diciendo, “¿Qué espera que hagamos? ¿Sólo sentarnos acá atrás y balancearnos como utilería?”. Quinn habla con Rachel y le advierte de una vez que se aleje de su novio, a lo que Rachel confronta a Quinn diciéndole que sabe que es la espía de Sue,.Quinn intenta negarlo pero Rachel le dice que Sue solo finge ser su amiga y que cuando sepa de su embarazo que la echara de las animadoras. Esto enfada a Quinn y causa que cante You Keep Me Hangin' On. Al final del episodio, luego de que Sue revela el embarazo de Quinn a toda la escuela, Rachel mira como Quinn era consolada por Rachel. Mas tarde, Rachel y Finn cantan Keep Holding On para Quinn. Wheels thumb|Rachel en medio de una discusión entre Finn y Quinn. En Wheels, Quinn al confrontar a Finn, le dice a Rachel que se quede ya que necesita un testigo. Rachel ayuda a Finn a conseguir un trabajo ya que esto era lo que Quinn necesitaba para pagar las deudas del médico. Luego del número de Proud Mary en el auditorio, Quinn observa a Rachel con cariño. Ballad En Ballad, Quinn se pone furiosa y posesiva al darse cuenta que Finn esta mirando el trasero de Rachel durante Endless Love. Al final, Rachel, junto con New Directions, le cantan Lean on Me a Finn y a Quinn. Hairography thumb|left|Kurt y Quinn hablando de Rachel. En Hairography, en sus pensamientos, Quinn dice que necesitaba distraer a Finn con algo para que ella pudiera estar a solas con Puck, entonces piensa en que podría distraerlo con Rachel. Mas tarde, Quinn le pide a Kurt que le haga un cambio de imagen a Rachel, a lo que Kurt primero se niega, pero luego acepta tras Quinn convencerlo de que si ella sigue como esta podrían perder en las Seccionales. En la habitación de Rachel, después de que Rachel le dijera a Kurt que estaba enamorada de Finn, Kurt le dice que a Finn le gustan las chicas con mucho maquillaje y mas reveladoras, entonces Rachel le dice que Quinn nunca viste de esa manera, entonces Kurt le dice a Rachel que en este momento si Rachel vistiera de una manera mas deseable Finn estaría con ella ahora y no con Quinn. thumb|Rachel viendo a Finn y a Quinn caminando juntos. Después de que Rachel se enterara que Kurt le tendió una trampa lo confronta y se da cuenta de que el también esta enamorado de Finn, aunque al final Kurt le dice a Rachel que ninguno de los dos tiene posibilidad ya que Finn ama a Quinn y tendrán un bebe juntos. Al final, Kurt y Rachel ven como Finn y Quinn caminaban juntos por los pasillos de la escuela. También, Quinn y Rachel están sentadas una al lado de la otra durante la interpretación de New Directions de True Colors. thumb|left|228px|Rachel pidiendo a Quinn que si la va a golpear que evite su nariz. Sectionals Rachel le dice a Finn acerca de la mentira de Quinn, pero cuando Quinn conoce que fue Rachel la que le contó a Finn, le dijo "Sólo hiciste lo que yo tenía miedo de hacer." Rachel se disculpa por herirla de esa forma, y admite que lo hizo sólo para que Finn estuviese libre de salir con ella. Rachel además confiesa que pensó que Finn debía saber la verdad porque se estaba involucrando mucho con el bebé. También ofrece a Quinn que si quiere golpearla, que lo haga, pero que evite su nariz. Quinn, sin embargo, no lo hace y le dice que fue valiente, como ella no lo fue al decir la verdad. Cuando cantan My Life Would Suck Without You y están haciendo las aureolas con las manos, Quinn hace una sobre la cabeza de Rachel. The Power Of Madonna Quinn es vista dibujando a Rachel en un su cuaderno, de una cómica y burlesca forma. Rachel ve el dibujo y se nota herida. Se ve que Quinn ha dibujado corazones (+ 20) alrededor del dibujo. Rachel, más tarde, recurre de forma confidencial a Quinn y a las chicas del club, pidiéndoles consejos sobre su incidente con Jesse. Quinn escucha y después dice antipáticamente: "¿Podrías por favor callarte? Estás asqueando a mi bebé." Bad Reputation Quinn le da menos cinco puntos en la Glista. Además, intenta culpar a Rachel por la Glista diciendo “¡Fue Rachel! Fui algo perra con ella..." Dream On Mientras está hablando con Jesse, Rachel está preocupada si llega a descubrir que su madre biológica sería como "una adolescente prostituta" como Quinn. Funk Rachel es la única miembro de New Directions ausente cuando Quinn canta It's a Man's Man's thumb|218px|Quinn y Rachel en el Carmel High escuchando "Funny Girl" Man's World, probablemente porque estaba triste por su ruptura con Jesse. Theatricality Junto a Mercedes, Quinn acompaña a Rachel a espiar a Vocal Adrenaline, aunque dice estar más colérica por las hormonas del embarazo y piensa que pueden ir a la cárcel por esto. Quinn le ordena a Rachel volver cuando se aleja para llegar a Shelby, preocupada por ella. Journey Cuando Quinn es rápidamente llevada al hospital para dar a luz a Beth, Rachel es la única miembro de New Directions que se queda en las Regionales. Rachel parece estar bien informada sobre el estado de Quinn, estando al tanto que ella tuvo una hermosa bebé en su conversación con Shelby, mientras el resto del equipo no está. Segunda Temporada Britney/Brittany Rachel (quien actualmente sale con Finn) no está segura de los sentimientos de su novio hacia ella. Por ello, envía a Quinn a seducirlo para ver si aún tiene sentimientos por ella. Quinn lo hace, independientemente de que aún no ha superado a Finn. Grilled Cheesus Quinn y Rachel, con Mercedes, toman turnos para cantar canciones religiosas a Burt Hummel, quien está en coma, antes de que Kurt las eche de la habitación. Duets Rachel convence a Quinn de que cante un dueto con Sam; Lucky, luego de que inicialmente, Quinn rechazara la oferta. Quinn fue capaz de observar que Rachel tenía otro motivo de fondo por su actuar, aunque Rachel lo niega. Quinn dice que "realmente quería golpearlos a ambos" después del dueto de Finn y Rachel With You I'm Born Again. Rachel vota por Quinn en la competencia de duetos, que tuvo como resultado el que Quinn y Sam ganasen una cena en Breadstix. Furt Rachel pide la ayuda de Quinn, además de la de Brittany y Tina, para que sus novios (que son parte del equipo de fútbol) ayuden a Kurt de Dave Karofsky. Quinn aclara que no está saliendo con Sam y al hacer esto, Rachel "sólo ha ayudado a retroceder el movimiento feminista 50 años atrás." Special Education thumb|Episodio Comeback Rachel insulta por primera vez en persona a Quinn, refiéndose a ella y a Sam como "Ken y Barbie". Además, está realmente furiosa al saber que a diferencia de Quinn, ella no tendrá un solo. Quinn la ataca diciendo "¿Sabes? Solías ser sólo algo desagradable, pero ahora quiero golpearte cada vez que abres la boca.” Aparentemente después arreglan las cosas porque Quinn y Rachel son vistas riendo y tomadas de la mano durante Dog Days Are Over. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Cuando Will dice que las Cheerios deben elegir entre la competencia de porristas y el show de medio tiempo del club glee, Rachel dice que Quinn obviamente eligirá a las Cheerios. Inicialmente, Quinn lo hace. Comeback Quinn es una de las chicas del club, junto a Santana y Tina, que comienzan a vestirse parecido al estilo de Rachel, creyendo que fue una elección del guardarropa de Brittany. Cuando Rachel las enfrenta sobre el tema, Quinn se pregunta porqué Rachel quiere herir a "la pobre, dulce Brittany". Nota, cuando Quinn le dice a Sam que tiene la manía de usar las camisas de sus novios, está vestida como Rachel. Blame it on The Alcohol Quinn va a la fiesta de Rachel y esta le saluda "Hey Girlfriend!" lo que se podria traducir como "Hola Novia" u "Hola Amiga", olvidándose claramente del beso entre Quinn y Finn. Apesar de ver el beso entre Sam y Santana, Quinn le dice a Rachel que se está divirtiendo. thumb|left Sexy Ambas se ven en el Club de Celibato, y negándose a las tácticas de Holly Holiday para enseñar sobre sexo, pero cuando esta las apunta en su presentación Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah), se miran, accediendo en silencio y se unen a la canción. Luego cantan'' Afternoon Delight '' junto con el resto del Club de Celibato, incluyendo a Emma, Carl y Puck. Original Song Quinn ve a Rachel y Finn juntos en la sala del coro, se pone celosa por el tiempo que pasan juntos. Entonces, thumb|186px se le ve sonreír y dice en voz fuera de escena “mantén a sus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos más cerca”. Por esto, cuando Rachel dice que quiere hacer canciones originales, Quinn es la única está de acuerdo. Esto es porque Quinn quiere quedarse con Finn y ganar el baile de bienvenida, y cree que siendo amigable con Rachel, la puede mantener lejos de Finn. Le dice a Rachel que ella irá a New York y será famosa, mientras que Quinn y Finn se quedarán en Lima. Esto altera a Rachel, provocando que llore y escriba Get It Right. Quinn se nota celosa por al mirada que Finn le da a Rachel mientras canta Get it Right. Más tarde, ella como todos los demás, votan a Rachel como MVP (Jugador más valioso) y le aplaude. Fue revelado más tarde en un guion filtrado que Quinn y Rachel escribieron Loser Like Me. Además, hubieron 3 ó 4 escenas más que contenía interacción entre ambas. #Rachel cantando Back In My Arms y Quinn odiando la canción. #Quinn diciéndole a Rachel que es mucho más porque es una artista, y que no necesita atarse a una relación. #Rachel contando que estaba pensando en hacerse una cirugía de nariz y Quinn diciéndole que no lo hiciera. La escena termina con Quinn y Rachel tomada de las manos y Quinn diciendo “¿Recuerdas que solíamos odiarnos?” #Quinn y Rachel, luego de que Rachel ganara el premio MVP. Quinn le dice a Rachel que ella necesitaba un empujoncito para escribir la canción. La finalización del episodio era originalmente Rachel y Quinn hablando. thumb|left|172px|Una de las escenas cortadas de Original Song A Night Of Neglect Quinn y Finn le preguntan a Rachel que se ocupe de los intérpretes, mayoritariamente de Mercedes, y de sus demandas para el concierto a beneficio. Rachel declara que es ligeramente insensible que ambos estén alardeando en su cara que están saliendo, a lo que Quinn responde con “Finntástico.” Cuando Rachel protesta por que Sunshine puede cantar, Quinn le recuerda el hecho que dijeron exactamente lo mismo sobre Jesse el año pasado. Rachel responde con que estuvieron previamente correctos. Born This Way Rachel considera hacerse una rinoplastia, queriendo que su nariz se parezca a la de Quinn, quien se siente honrada por la mención. Cuando están en la oficina del doctor, Rachel introduce a Quinn como ‘amiga’ al cirujano, thumb|Quinn y Rachel en la consulta del doctor y también menciona que Quinn tiene su voto para ser la reina del baile. Ambas cantan su primer dueto, un mash up de I Feel Pretty/Unpretty. Tras el dueto juntas, Rachel observa a Quinn y pareciera que está envidiosa de como de su apariencia, posiblemente porque piensa que por ello Quinn tuvo a Finn en primer lugar. Luego en una conversación con Finn, Quinn es interrogada por él, preguntándole la razón por la cual está ofreciendo su nariz a Rachel. Quinn contesta que Rachel pidió su ayuda y ella se la está dando. Quinn hace que esto parezca que está actuando con la mejor intención hacia Rachel. Rumours Tras la canción de Quinn y Finn I Don’t Want To Know, Rachel declara que le gustó mucho más Lucky, donde ella cantaba con Sam. Quinn acusa a Rachel de querer a Finn para ella misma, y cuando Rachel no lo niega, Quinn dice que no quiere más duetos entre Finn y Rachel. Después del solo de Rachel Go Your Own Way, Quinn asume que es para Finn y enfrenta a Rachel por cantarle canción de amor a su novio. Rachel, entonces, la llama hipócrita porque Rachel cree que Quinn engaña a Finn con Sam. Prom Queen Quinn abofetea a Rachel, culpándola por que Jesse y Finn se pelearan, y fuesen expulsados del baile, y el que ella no saliera escogida como reina del baile. Justo después de golpear a Rachel, Quinn se disculpa con ella, la que parece llevar bien el drama de la situación. Ambas comienzan a consolarse, Rachel le dice que llegará lejos con o sin su apariencia actual. Quinn se compara con Rachel de una forma en la cual dice que no se parece en nada, ella está asustada de lo que vendrá luego de que salga de la escuela. Rachel le dice que no debería estar así. Las dos regresan luego al baile para apoyar a Kurt. New York Al comienzo del episodio, Quinn está molesta porque Finn rompió con ella porque sería estar con Rachel. Hay una parte donde Quinn le iba a decir a Mr. Schue sobre la fuga de Rachel y Kurt (demostrando que aún no es una chica buena), pero Santana la detiene diciendo que no puede destruir una gran parte por lo que han trabajado (el club Glee). Al final del episodio, saluda a Rachel y Finn de una forma feliz y amable mientras llegan a la reunión del club, mostrando que están en buenos términos. Quinn además retiene a Santana de atacar a Rachel después de que pierden las nacionales. Tercera Temporada The Purple Piano Project Al ver que Quinn estaba tan cambiada y fuera del club Glee, Rachel va a verla y le dice que por favor vuelva, que no le gusta verla así, que al ver todos sus cambios, debía haber interferido antes pero que no lo hizo. Le pide que vuelva y que aproveche su último año ya que es su última oportunidad. También le dice que tal vez no fueron tan cercanas, pero que si alguna vez fueron amigas que la acompañara y que volviera al club Glee, sin embargo, aunque Quinn parece conmovida por sus palabras, no le hace caso y Mack le dice que le dará 10 dólares si deja golpearla por ella. Pot O' Gold Durante la canción[[Last Friday Night| Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)]], ambas bailan con la otra sobre las mesas (Quinn regresó al club Glee desde los eventos de The Purple Piano Project) y parecen que se están divirtiendo. Además, se miran la una a la otra. thumb|Rachel y Quinn durante la presentacion de I Kissed a Girl The First Time Quinn, con el resto de las chicas de New Directions, le aconsejan a Rachel sobre si perder o no su virginidad con Finn. Quinn le dice que no lo haga ya que es algo que la cambiaría para siempre y haría todo mas compicado, además del riesgo de embarazo. I Kissed a Girl Mientras cantan'' I Kissed a Girl, Quinn rodea con su brazo a Rachel, con ambas cantando/vocalizando con Santana. Hold On To Sixteen Quinn le cuenta a Rachel de sus planes para que despidieran a Shelby y así recuperar a su bebé, Beth, y Rachel trata de convencerla de lo contrario, ya que eso sólo perjudicaría a Beth. Luego Quinn decide no hacer eso y le agradede a Rachel por convencerla de no hacer algo de lo que se habría arrepentido por siempre Más tarde, Quinn le cuenta que está postulando a Yale, Rachel le dice "somos como amigas?" y Quinn le responde "Algo así". Quinn le pide un favor a Rachel, lo que hace que las Troubletones regresen a New Directions. Michael Rachel le pide consejos a Quinn sobre si casarse o no con Finn, siendo Quinn la primera persona en enterarse y lo mantiene en secreto. Quinn le dice que no acepte ya que eso sólo la retendrá de alcanzar sus sueños, no obstante, acepta. Rachel también es la primera persona en enterarse de que Quinn fue aceptada en Yale y se abrazan. Este es, además, el primer abrazo que Rachel da sin previo aviso, con excepción de Finn. Heart Cuando Finn y Rachel anuncian que están comprometidos al club Glee, Quinn y Kurt están inmediatamente en contra de la idea. Quinn les dice que son demasiado jóvenes para esa clase de compromiso. Rachel entonces, “desinvita” a ambos (Quinn y Kurt) de su boda, diciendo que le hubiese encantado ver a Quinn con un vestido de dama de honor, Quinn se ve decepcionada después de esto. Aunque está en contra de la boda, Quinn interpreta ''Stereo Hearts con el Escuadrón de Dios, una canción enviada a Rachel de Finn. On My Way Quinn comparte una mirada con Rachel antes de que se presenten en las regionales, cuando Finn anuncia que se casarán después de la competencia. Quinn le dice a Rachel que si es feliz, ella respetará la decisión de Rachel de casarse con Finn y le pide si puede ser una de las damas de honor, la futura novia acepta y se thumb abrazan. Más tarde, Quinn va a recoger su vestido de dama de honor y Rachel mantiene la boda en espera de Quinn. Rachel y Quinn se envían mensajes entre ellas hasta que Quinn termina saltándose una señal de pare para responder a Rachel con “Voy en camino”, provocando que se viera involucrada en un accidente de auto cuando un camión choca lateralmente su auto. No obstante, en una escena cortada, todas las chicas de New Directions están pasando el rato en una de las tiendas donde venden vestidos y probándose algunos, y esperando a que Rachel les muestre su vestido de novia. Cuando Rachel aparece, todas dicen comentarios amables y sinceros sobre el vestido, excepto Quinn. Quinn le pregunta a Rachel si realmente está lista para esto, pensando de que se está escondiendo detrás del matrimonio y que está asustada por lo que el futuro le depara y que está tomando una horrible decisión, y se niega a ver como Rachel arruina su vida al casarse con Finn. Rachel le dice entonces, que preferiría que no fuera a la boda y Quinn, al estar de acuerdo con esto, abandona el lugar dejando una tensión e incomodidad en el ambiente. Big Brother Rachel se acerca a Finn y le confiesa que no puede dejar de pensar en Quinn. Entonces, Quinn aparece diciéndole que es feliz, lo que hace que Rachel se sienta conmovida hasta las lágrimas. Más tarde en la biblioteca, Rachel llora arrepentida en que fue su boda lo que causó que Quinn terminara en silla de ruedas. Quinn le asegura que todo está bien, que ella no tiene la culpa y se abrazan. Mientras transcurre la escena, están la mayor parte sosteniéndose las manos y sonriendo. Dance With Somebody Todas las chicas del club están reunidas en el baño, preguntándole a Quinn sobre su dueto, Saving All My Love For You, y su relación con Joe. Rachel, junto a las demás, cree que hay algo que ocurre entre ambos. Cuando Quinn aclara que Joe no se interesaría en ella, Rachel se disculpa. Quinn dice que no quiere que la gente use ese tono alrededor de ella dado que cree que no hay razón para que alguien se interesara en ella. Rachel se ve visiblemente afligida por estas noticias. Prom-asaurus Finn y Quinn son nominados para Rey y Reina del baile respectivamente, y deciden hacer una campaña juntos. Esta alianza no estaba en el conocimiento de Rachel, quien se horrífica por esto porque no quiere ver a Quinn bailando con su prometido. En el baile, una vez Rachel se ha calmado sobre el asunto, se disculpa por su comportamiento con Quinn. Rachel después le pregunta si sabe lo significa para ella. Le dice que Quinn era todo lo que Rachel quería ser y aún piensa que es hermosa. Rachel concluye que con todo lo que ha logrado en la secundaria, ser amiga de Quinn ha sido lo más importante para ella y es por eso que votó por Quinn para reina del baile. Tras esto, aparece Santana y grita, “¡Quinn, deja de besarte con Berry!”, y Quinn entra en la clase de Español para que cuenten los votos. Cuando Santana y Quinn tienen los votos contados para el rey y la reina del baile, los resultados muestran que Quinn ganó por un voto. Quinn le pregunta a Santana si es así como quieren dejar la secundaria, sin hacer algo importante, entonces, ella y Santana alteran los votos de manera que junto a Finn, Rachel fuera la reina del baile. Durante Take My Breath Away, Quinn y Santana están observando a Rachel bailar con Finn, y Rachel se ve realmente sorprendida y contenta cuando Quinn vuelve a caminar, alentándola mientras canta. Goodbye Quinn entra al baño de mujeres mientras Rachel se arregla el maquillaje, diciéndole lo divertido que fue que un estudiante le dijo que jamás cambiara, pero si no hubiese cambiado, nunca hubiesen sido amigas. Rachel agrega que aún no puede creer que sean amigas. Quinn le entrega un ticket especial de New York a New Heaven, prometiendo estar en contacto y luego se abrazan. Quinn es vista con el resto de New Directions mientras se despiden de Rachel en la estación de tren cuando Finn deja que se vaya a New York.En este episodio quedan como mejores amigas. Cuarta Temporada Thanksgiving Si bien Rachel y Quinn no se ven en este episodio, pero es mencionada por Quinn diciendo que esta (Rachel) no dejaba de mandarle e-mails preguntandole cuando usara el boleto de tren para New York que le dio. Naked santana junto con quinn van a new york para hacer recapacitar a rachel quien quiere hacer una scena de toples.quinn le dice que piense en 2-2-2 como se sentira en 2 semanas,como se sentira en 2 meses y como se sentira en 2 años. luego de esto quinn le dice que porfavor no lo haga y que la quiere mucho luego de cantar love song rachel invita a las chicas a cenar y quinn acepta. I Do Rachel cuando canta We've got tonight mira a Quinn que esta bailando con Santana. Canciones Duetos *''I Feel Pretty/Unpretty'' de West Side Story/''TLC''. (Born This Way) Canciones Grupales ;Primera Temporada *''Ride Wit Me'' de Nelly. Cantada con New Directions. (Throwdown) (No Lanzada) *''Express Yourself'' de Madonna. Cantada con Mercedes, Tina y Santana. (The Power of Madonna) ;Segunda Temporada *''Toxic'' de Britney Spears. Cantada con Will, Brittany, Santana y Tina. (Britney/Brittany) *''One of Us'' de Joan Osborne. Cantada con Tina, Finn, Mercedes y Kurt. (Grilled Cheesus) *''Marry You'' de Bruno Mars. Cantada por Finn, Sam, Tina, Mike, Brittany y Artie. (Furt) *''God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen'' de Desconocido. Cantada con Mercedes, Tina y Santana. (Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album) *''Afternoon Delight'' de Starland Vocal Band. Cantada con Emma, Puck y Carl. (Sexy) *''Don't Stop'' de Fleetwood Mac. Cantada con Finn y Sam. (Rumours) ;Tercera Temporada *''We Are Young'' de fun. featuring Janelle Monáe. Cantada con Finn, Mercedes, Santana y Sam. (Hold On To Sixteen) *''We Are The Champions'' de Queen. Cantada con Finn, Santana, Puck y Kurt. (Nationals) ;Cuarta Temporada *''Love Song'' de Sara Bareilles. Cantada con Santana. (Naked) *''We've Got Tonite'' de Bob Seger. Cantada con Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Marley, Jake, Artie y Betty. (I Do) Canciones Relacionadas ;Primera Temporada *''Take a Bow'' de Rihanna. Cantada por Rachel. (Showmance) *''Halo/Walking on Sunshine'' de Beyonce/''Katrina and the Waves''. Cantada por las chicas de New Directions. (Vitamin D) *''No Air'' de Jordin Sparks ft. Chris Brown. Cantada por Finn y Rachel. (Throwdown) *''Keep Holding On'' de Avril Lavigne. Cantada por New Directions. (Throwdown) *''Bad Romance'' de Lady GaGa. Cantada por las chicas de New Directions y Kurt. (Theatricality) ;Segunda Temporada *''The Only Exception'' de Paramore. Cantada por Rachel. (Britney/Brittany) *''Dammit Janet'' de The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Cantada por Finn y Rachel. (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *''Dog Days Are Over'' de Florence + The Machine. Cantada por New Directions. (Special Education) *''Get It Right'' de Glee. Cantada por Rachel. (Original Song) *''Go Your Own Way'' de Fleetwood Mac. Cantada por Rachel. (Rumours) ;Tercera Temporada *''Never Can Say Goodbye'' de Jackson 5. Cantada por Quinn. (Michael) *''Stereo Hearts'' de Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine. Cantada por Quinn con The God Squad. (Heart) *''Here's To Us'' de Halestrom. Cantada por Rachel. (On My Way) *''Take My Breath Away'' de Berlin. Cantada por Quinn y Santana. (Prom-asaurus) *''It's All Coming Back To Me Now'' de Celine Dion. Cantada por Rachel. (Nationals) Frases Curiosidades. *Es posible que Quinn molestara a Rachel antes de Pilot, dado que admitió que era quien dibujaba imágenes pornográficas de Rachel en el baño. Además, en una escena cortada de Pilot, se sabe que Quinn ya tiene conocimiento de su nombre, diciéndole burlescamente “¿Preparándote para el baile travesti, Rachel?” *El primer indicio de amistad entre ellas fue en Sectionals. *A pesar de ser frecuentemente una relación antagónica, ambas han dicho que no se odian entre sí. *Ambas tuvieron tres novios: Rachel - Puck, Jesse, y Finn; Quinn - Finn, Puck y Sam. Ambas tienen dos ex-novios en común: Puck y Finn. *Ambas son las que han terminado con Puck en su relación con él. *Ambas engañaron a Finn con Puck. *Ambas llaman a Shelby por su nombre. *Durante la grabación de los primeros trece capítulos de la primera temporada, Lea Michele y Dianna Agron compartieron un apartamento por al menos 6 meses. En septiembre del 2009, se mudaron a sus propios apartamentos. *Lea y Dianna son grandes amigas en vida real. *Dianna y Lea están al tanto de la tan famosa "relación" conocida como Faberry. Mayormente, piensan que es "divertido", pero se nota que están agradecidas por el apoyo a sus personajes. Dianna cree que Faberry es "genialmente halagador". También se sabe que ha dicho que "Quinn siempre puede volverse gay". *En febrero del 2012, Quinn y Rachel fueron nomitadas en "E!Online's 'Best TV Couples Poll'. Compitieron contra 64 otras parejas y llegaron hasta la ronda final contra Castiel y Dean de la serie de televisión Supernatural. El tráfico que se generó en la página de votación fue tan inesperadamente grande, que la página web se cayó eventualmente. Finalmente, Faberry ganó con 177.769 votos. *Después de que fuera revelado que la escena de Faberry, que estaba incluída en la promo, había sido cortada del episodio On My Way, #DontCutFaberry (No corten Faberry) y Faberry fueron tendencias en Twitter. **Además, el miércoles 18 de abril del 2012, "Faberry" era tendencia otra vez en Twitter, así como también #ReplaceGleeSongswithFaberry (Reemplaza canciones de Glee con Faberry) que fue tendencia mundiall #1. **El 1ro de agosto, Ryan Murphy publicó en Twitter una escena cortada de Klaine que se suponía salía al aire en Extraordinary Merry Christmas. Los fans de Faberry comenzaron a mandar mensajes a Ryan en Twitter para que publicara la escena de las damas de honor cortada en On My way y #ReleaseFaberry (Liberen a Faberry) comenzó como tendencia en Twitter. *Mientras Quinn canta Never Can Say Goodbye, se muestra una foto de Finn junto a Rachel. La cara de Rachel está tapada, así que sólo se ve la de Finn, demostrando que era una foto de la primera temporada. *Ambas han sido miebros del Club de Celibato, y en un momento, fueron las únicas dos miembros. *Rachel declara envidiar a Quinn bastantes veces. *Ambas se han vestido como "góticas", Quinn en The Purple Piano Project y I am Unicorn y Rachel en Props en la imaginación de Tina. *En el episodio Props Cuando va Tina haciendo de Rachel a hablar con Rachel haciendo de Tina se puede ver que Rachel/Tina tiene una foto de Quinn como gótica. *Rachel a mencionado en bastantes ocaciones que: Eres una chica muy linda, Quinn. Eres la chica más bonita que jamás he conocido.... *Cuando Quinn esta dibujando a Rachel, alrededor del dibujo hay corazones en torno a Rachel. *Esta amistad ha generado varias TT en Twitter, vale decir mas de 10. *"Faberry Shippers And Gleeks Forever" fue TT Mundial en Twitter el 08/03/13. *Ambas creyeron que estaban embarazadas (Quinn si lo estaba realmente, pero Rachel era solo una falsa alarma). *El 30 de Enero del 2014,durante la grabación de New Directions Lea subió una foto en el set de grabación junto a Dianna a Twitter y a los pocos minutos "Faberry is back" se convirtió en tendencia. *"Proud to be Faberry Shippers" fue TT Mundial en Twitter el 09/03/14. *"Faberry is Finally Back" fue TT Mundial en Twitter el 18/03/14 una hora antes de la emisión del capítulo 100. *"Rachel & Quinn Belong Together" fue TT Mundial en Twitter el 24/03/14. *"We Want Faberry Deleted Scenes" y "Ready To Foam Party With Faberry" fueron TT Mundial en Twitter el 25/03/14. Galería Mike,_Rachel,_Quinn_y_Kurt_True_Colors.png|Quinn y Rachel durante "True Colors". Tumblr_m6ua1pAT1R1qgkj12o1_500.png Tumblr_lmsjitOmau1qcx3v3o1_500.png 2eya06t.jpg 1000px-00009.jpg 1000px-Faberru.png 1000px-Gleequinnandrachel-87047.jpeg 1000px-I_Kissed_A_Gil_Faberry.png 1000px-Rachel-quinn-finn-finn-and-quinn-8323758-1010-702.jpg Achele_Faberry_Together.png Bad_romance.gif Darren-criss-glee-naya-rivera-quinn-fabray-rachel-berry-Favim.com-335296.jpg Faberry.png Faberry_Hug.png Faberry_mtivational_poster_by_bantastic-d3bp0zz.jpg Faberry_OnMyWaytumblr_m3x4r3fEuR1qa165wo3_250.png Faberry_prom.jpg Faberryfaberryfaberry.jpg Faberryfriends.jpg Faberry-hug.jpg Faberryprom.png Faberry-quinn-and-rachel-25533826-500-281.jpg Faberrysoulmates2.png Faberrysoulmates3.png G5_39.jpg Glee_-_Quinn.jpg Glee_rachel_vs_quinn.jpg Glee22img26.jpg Glee2180246.jpg GoodbyeFaberry.jpg Images_bvcxcvb.jpg Imagesdcvbnmkjhg.jpg Img-thingqr.jpg Img-thingzxcvbnmnbvcxcvbnm.jpg JGJFf.jpg Q_and_r.jpg Quinn_and_rachel.jpg Quinn_rachel.jpg Quinn-rach.jpg Quinn-Rachel_Throwdown-quinn-fabray-8673505-400-312.jpg Rachel_Quinn_prom.jpg Rachel-quinn_season1.jpg Rachel-quinn-theatricality.jpg S3E14_Faberry_Hug.jpg Tumblr_lidheemD1q1qi9rnjo1_500.jpg Tumblr_lo37064lCr1qd6sgco1_500.gif Tumblr_lwul4jCl7b1r69p5xo1_500.png Tumblr_lwul4jCl7b1r69p5xo2_500.png Tumblr_lzmdr0rswb1r8brewo1_500.png Tumblr_lzv5hhNZNS1ql7opio1_500.gif Tumblr_lzz3n4BwVM1r8brewo1_500.png Tumblr_m1cg8aHVaw1qgkj12o1_r1_500.jpg Tumblr_m1p9wv6wtV1qgkj12o1_500.jpg Tumblr_m1ur8wjFno1qi48smo1_500.jpg Tumblr_m07l5iok2a1r8brewo1_500.png Wenn3311103--3110541960317613576.jpg Vitamind.jpg Rannyprom.jpg Tumblr lmsjitOmau1qcx3v3o1 500.png Achele.gif 180px-S3E14 Faberry Hug.jpg Sofaberry.gif Faberryorignialsong.jpg Wellrachelwantsit.jpg 557365_446910832015254_1278008266_n.jpg Faberry.jpg 2014-01-30 19.01.15.jpg Videos thumb|left|377px thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px Navegador Categoría:Relaciones Amistosas Categoría:Relaciones de Quinn Categoría:Relaciones de Rachel Categoría:Relaciones Categoría:Rivales